


As It Was Meant

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir thoughts from The Dead And The Dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Was Meant

Why did you leave me?

We have fought together, loved together, suffered the loss of dear friends together. I believed we would see the fall of Rome together. You said you were not meant for a life without fighting. You said that I was. You were wrong. The life I was meant for was with you. Life - or death. Should I have given in so easily? Should I have fought you more? Now I will never know.

 

Why did I leave you?

When my brother was struck down, I thought my heart dead. Only killing kept me alive until you. You became my heart. I believed I could keep you safe where I could not with Duro. I was wrong. I was meant for life - or death - with you. Now you will never know.

 

It is long past. We are together now - in life - as it was meant.


End file.
